Unexpectancies
by coupleshipper101
Summary: Belarus is going to meet her brothers boyfriend the only reason why she apparently can't be with her brother. As she goes she meets this irritating person named, Yong Soo. There adventure starts from there.


**Me: South Korea say the disclaimer.**

 **South Korea: I don't want to.*pouts***

 **Me: I'll give you videogames.**

 **South Korea: Glad we came to an agreement da-ze~!**

 **South Korea: Disclaimer-She does not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Me: Anyway, I hope you all like the story!**

* * *

 _Natalya's (Belarus) P.O.V._

Supposedly brother has a boyfriend. That's his excuse as to why he can't marry me. I'm not buying it. I'll believe it when I see it. Consequently that leads us to the current situation. My brother, Ivan is taking me to see his boyfriend. I'll be able to tell if this is all an act. I have keen senses that can detect lying. No one crosses me and gets away with it.

I brought my trusty knife in case brother and I ran into trouble. The walk was long with intense heat beating down on us. I never understood why brother made us move away from Russia. We continued to walk along the sidewalk in silence. Soon enough we reached a nice-looking teacup shop.

Both of us walked in to see a male yelling at another.

"Look. You broke another one, aru~!", said the older looking one.

"Aniki, I did not mean to break it".

I could hear a faint da-ze at the end but I thought I was just hearing things. I knew the other man definitely said the "aru".

"This is the 8th time you broke a teacup. What? Does it look like money grows on trees, aru~."

"To be fair Aniki, I'm doing these people a favor. These teacups are from China"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone knows that the best things originated in South Korea!"

The older looking males left eye started to twitch slightly.

"Just keep quiet and try not to scare the costumers away, again".

"Yao", said my brother.

"Huh? Ivan?! I wasn't expecting you", said the older looking male.

"Natalya this is my boyfriend, Yao. Yao, this is my sister Natalya. It would be great if you two got along, da."

Now that I knew this guy was my brothers boyfriend I observed him a bit. He had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail with dark brown eyes. Despite being older his face seemed to have childish expressions.

"Aniki you have a boyfriend? I never knew you swung that way. I respect your decision. Just don't feed him any of your tea sometimes it tastes like ink da-ze~! At least that's what that one American customer said."

Yao sighed.

"Ivan and Natalya this is my younger brother, Yong Soo. "

Yong Soo had dark brown, short hair with a weird sort of curl sticking out. He currently was wearing glasses and had brown eyes. Not only wear his expressions childish yet his face looked childish. At the same time however he seemed to look rather mature. He was rather attractive and kind of cute. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"Yao, like Mei set fire to your kitchen", said another guy with choppy dark brown hair and an emotionless look. He just appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH! Not my kitchen, aru~. How many times have I told her not to cook without supervision?! She is much too young to do things on her own."

Then Yao proceeded to grab the fire extinguisher and run up a couple flights of stairs screaming something about having terrible, troublemaking siblings that never listen. My brother ran up the stairs right behind him trying to help. I blinked. The whole thing about being together seemed real enough. I didn't want to believe it just yet.

"So your name is Natalya?", asked Yong Soo.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's a pretty name it suits you".

"If you are trying to flatter me it will get you nowhere", I stated flatly with a glare.

"Do you not take compliments well or something? Da-ze~."

"Your presence is irritating me so I suggest for your safety to get out of the way".

"I never listen to what I'm told anyway", he says with a shrug.

"If you get hurt don't start whining, got it douchebag?"

"That was rude".

"Are you purposely trying to make me inflict pain onto you?"

"I was just giving you an honest compliment then you start calling me names".

I roll my eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie".

"I wasn't lying", he said softly.

"I know! I can make it up to you!", he said excited.

Then, he started coming closer to me. I felt my personal space being invaded so I pulled out my trusty knife. Apparently, this guy still didn't get the hint.

As he drew closer I tried to stab him with my knife. He kept moving out of the way though. Making me more furious. -_-

After a while of this constant struggle I decided to just throw the knife in his direction and hope that it hurt him. Yong Soo didn't even move as he caught my knife with ease. He actually chuckled.

I was confused. His laughter sounded pleasant to the ears. As my confusion took over for a minute I had to process a couple things. Yong Soo was kissing me. My brother and his brother both walked into the room. My face felt funny and so did my stomach. My face felt like an oven while my stomach felt like somersaults were happening.

I pushed him off me and I turned to my brother.

"Its not what it looks like!"

"Natalya I am happy you found someone for you, da".

"Yong Soo always cutting right to the chase. I think this is the first time I saw you kiss a girl the first time you met her though, aru~."

"You will pay for this", I screamed at Yong Soo.

I picked up my knife. Yong Soo ran out of the shop and started to sprint as I ran behind him.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"Then why are you blushing?", he says and I could feel the smirk on his goofy face.

"I'm not blushing".

"Yes, you are".

"I still hate you".

"Love you too".

Yong Soo kept running while I kept chasing him with my knife in hand. He didn't seem to be scared though he liked the attention. That was how I spent the rest of my afternoon.

"Aww young love", said Yao glancing out the window with a smile.

* * *

 **Characters in the story or mentioned in the story**

 **Natalya-Belarus**

 **Yong Soo-South Korea**

 **Ivan-Russia**

 **Yao-China**

 **Guy with choppy dark brown hair and an emotionless look-Hong Kong**

 **Mei-Taiwan**

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. ^.^ Maybe even loved it. ≥∆≤**


End file.
